


this is the first day of my life

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to think with your brain [4]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Erica Jones Week 2019, F/F, First Date, Harvey's, Mutual Pining, Rory/Ethan/Benny is just mentioned, egregious canadian references, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: In which Erica Jones is a useless lesbian is new, unexpected ways, and Sarah Fox has more patience than god herself.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Series: thirty ways to think with your brain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563388
Kudos: 24





	this is the first day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day three of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day four is the First Date! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also Erica Jones Week day 1! 
> 
> Prompt: College

Erica sits forward in her seat, sipping at her milkshake with a delicacy that is more so that she can make eyes at Sarah rather than for preserving her lipstick. An oreo shake from Harvey’s is her college budget splurge of this week, but it’s damn well worth it; it’s the only thing that doesn’t feel like it goes to ash in her mouth besides blood, and she and Sarah both are on a blood budget. Rory’s blood budget is always controlled by two human-adjacent boyfriends, so it’s not like he has to have much self control about it. Anyway, as much as Sarah can snack on just about anything and it tastes just like it did when she bled blood of her own, everything just tastes  _ bad  _ to Erica these days. 

Well, except milkshakes and other little beauties of their kind. 

“So, what about your other professors?” Erica asks when there’s a still in Sarah’s flow of speaking, though she’s just been letting it wash over her thus far. She knows all of Sarah’s business anyway; it’s not like they don’t talk to each other every single day while roaming around the apartment between classes and shifts. Sarah keeps talking, the words buzzing in Erica’s head without processing at all. She doesn’t put any of her focus into listening, just sipping at her milkshake emptily. 

Instead, she just looks at Sarah. Sarah Elizabeth Fox, she of pretty eyes and a sweet smile, she of endless crushes that everyone from Ethan Morgan to Jesse Black has on her, who probably has no idea how Erica feels about her. It’s not really that bad. Erica has always loved Sarah like breathing, a natural reaction to a need inside of her that Ethan would probably be better able to describe than she is, being a psych major and all. She’s just an arts major, and even that’s related to Sarah; the first real person she ever tried to draw was Sarah on Sarah’s second day at Whitechapel Middle. After that attempt, she could never make herself stop trying to get better. 

She looks at Sarah and something inside of her knows that she has come home, that this is the place where she can sit down for a spell, unburden her load. 

She stirs her milkshake absently with the straw, wanting to lace her fingers with Sarah’s but not knowing how to start. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve held hands, not even close, but she doesn’t know how to start  _ anything.  _ She can’t impose on Sarah, can’t be  _ that  _ predatory lesbian, even if Sarah is bi, even if Sarah is comfortable with her, even if Sarah loves her and says it and means it, even if. 

Sarah reaches out for her and Erica allows it, gratefully slipping her fingers between Sarah’s as her shoulders relax and she feels calm again. 

“What’s on your mind, Eri?” Sarah asks, playing with Erica’s fingertips. That calms her in a way that isn’t calming at all, just another thing for her mind to set itself against, to buzz against, to ferment in. 

“You, I guess,” she says honestly, quirking a smile. She won’t explain if Sarah asks, which Sarah knows, so she’s not worried about it. She says things like this a lot, even if it’s weird. 

“Me? Well, I would prefer you think of me and not your other girlfriends,” Sarah says with a smirk, one fanged canine showing. Erica hears the record scratch in her head as tears her hand away from Sarah’s, eyes narrowing. There’s no way that Sarah would just call them  _ girlfriends,  _ no way she would use that word when she knows what they both are, no way that Sarah would do the straight girl thing that every gay girl with an unfortunate crush feels rip through her soul every single time. She stands out of her seat, not looking at the way Sarah is looking at her, and rushes out of the Harvey’s. She doesn’t pour on any vampire speed, can’t afford for any humans to see her in their college town, but she isn’t exactly tame about her walking speed either. 

She’s halfway across the street when Sarah catches up with her, which kinda defeats the purpose of storming off at all. She doesn’t speak until they’re safely across the crosswalk, pulling Erica down the street a little to sit on one of the public benches that aren’t occupied by random people. 

“Eri, what did I say? Are you okay?” Sarah asks, her hand still wrapped around Erica’s forearm like she’s afraid that Erica will run away again. She’s deeply considering doing it anyway, snatching herself away and saying fuck it to the entire city, vamping her way all the way back to the apartment to pack up her shit and find somewhere else to be. Maybe America would suit her - she’s always heard good things about gays in New York. She could probably make it to New York before nightfall. 

“Eri?” Sarah asks again, her hand slipping so that she can hold Erica’s hand. Erica can’t hold back her flinch. 

“Why did you call us girlfriends? Why do you always have to be  _ that  _ girl?” Erica asks bitterly, looking out into the road rather than at Sarah. She doesn’t want to watch the realization on Sarah’s face, doesn’t want to watch the way that the other girl knows her, even if it takes her a minute sometimes. She’s surprised when Sarah huffs a laugh, is even more surprised when she turns and catches the look of the bitter twist on Sarah’s mouth, the rolling of Sarah’s eyes and the wrinkle of her nose. 

“Wow. I really thought… I guess I got everything wrong, huh? Sorry for assuming things were the way I wanted them to be, Eri. I’ll see you at home, okay? Sorry for the misunderstanding,” Sarah says, her bitterness curling around the last word like acrid smoke, black and burning. Sarah takes her hand away and it takes Erica a moment to process, but she’s snatching Sarah back before the other girl even makes her way off of the bench. She can’t help but look at her with wide eyes. 

“Was… was that a date?” she asks, hating the way that her voice cracks. Sarah looks at her with narrowed eyes, head tilted. 

“Only if you wanted it to be, Erica. I thought… I really thought we’d been dating for a while,” she admits, a gust of air turning the air white around her mouth. Neither of them need to breathe, but they both still keep the habit. She wants to kiss Sarah breathless and keep kissing her, kiss her forever. 

“Can I get a do-over?” she asks instead, quirking a half of a smile. Sarah looks at her half hopeful and half something else entirely. Erica isn’t confident enough to call the look anything related to love, so she’ll call it fondness instead. 

“As many as you want,” Sarah answers, and Erica smiles. 

“I’ll take twenty first dates, please, and maybe twenty more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @ethanmorgcn on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
